Fixing it
by whoknows33
Summary: It's my first fan fic. If I get enough feedback, I might continue. Post 9x24
1. Chapter 1

Door slam!

Arizona turns around, shocked at the image in front of her. It's Callie. After 4 days of being at the McDreamy's with her daughter she's finally home. But wait, where's Sofia? For a millisecond Arizona was happy to see her wife, thinking that maybe she was ready to accept her apology and move forward but the look on her face was anything but acceptance. No, it was anger. Callie was still pissed so Arizona just stared at her waiting for Callie to say something, anything.

"You wanna talk. Let's talk." Callie said throwing her purse on the couch behind her.

Arizona looked at her with a shocked expression on her face, she wasn't expecting Callie to want to have a conversation, she was expecting Callie to come in here and tell her how terrible she was for sleeping with someone and breaking her heart.

Arizona had tears in her eyes as she looked at Callie with her mouth slightly agape. Before she could even say anything Callie spoke again.

"How was she Arizona? How was the sex?" Callie asked with a hard stare. Arizona just shook her head.

"Callie, please. Don't." Arizona looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't what? I wanna know if she was worth it." Callie looked at Arizona with an expectant look, waiting for her to respond. Without hesitation, Arizona responded as she stood up from the bar stool in the kitchen.

"No Callie. She wasn't. Callie, please I'm so sorry. Please." Arizona pleaded before Callie could cut her off again.

"So she didn't make you orgasm. You didn't come when you were with her?" Callie knew the answer to her questions she just wanted to hear Arizona say it.

Tears falling from Arizona's eyes, "Callie.." she said as she slowly approached her wife.

With the step that Arizona took forward, Callie took one back and held her hand up to stop the blond from moving closer. "Say it Arizona!"

Startled by Callie's angry tone Arizona jumped a little, tears falling heavier now as her heart breaks more. This isn't the conversation she wanted to have with her wife. She wanted to talk about how they were gonna fix what she broke.

"Yes." Arizona said as she lowered her head in shame. "She made me…" Her voice so small she wasn't sure Callie heard it. She hoped that would satisfy Callie. When she looked up, she saw Callie looking at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. Callie was really gonna make her say it.

Arizona inhaled and let out a shaky breath, "She made me c-come." Arizona said, choking on that one word.

Callie's eyes started to fill with tears as she stared at Arizona. Seeing the pain in Callie's eyes, Arizona pushed her palms into her eye sockets to try and stop the tears. 'I have no right to cry.' She thought. 'I did this; hurt her wife in the worst possible way. I am now lumped together with the George O'Malley's of the world.'

When she lowered her hands to look at her wife, she couldn't help but reach forward to touch her wife's face that now had tears covering her cheeks. She barely made contact when Callie brushed her hands away. Callie turned away walking to the opposite side of the room while wiping her face with one hand.

Arizona held her breath, she knew another question was coming as Callie stopped at the couch and turned around.

"Did she go down on you?" Callie asked looking at her wife. Arizona nodded and continued holding her breath. She knew the next question Callie was going to ask.

"Did you go down on her?" Callie asked in a neutral voice. She wanted to remain strong through this; she didn't want Arizona to see her hurt.

Arizona couldn't answer; she just broke down sobbing into her hands as Callie continued with the questions.

"How did she taste? Sweet? Did you like it?"

Arizona shook her head. She couldn't believe Callie was asking her these questions and that she was actually wanting an answer.

Arizona thought it was best she didn't answer those questions. She didn't want to tell Callie that she did like the way Lauren tasted. She didn't taste like anything which made sleeping with her so much easier. She didn't have to associate or be reminded by the taste of anything. How was she supposed to tell Callie that though?

"Did you make her come twice?" Arizona shook her head and looked at the ceiling. This isn't what she wanted to talk to Callie about. She was getting a very tired of the questions and wanted them to stop.

"Yes, okay! She came twice! She came in my mouth the second time! Is that what you wanna hear?!" Arizona was so shocked at what came out of her own mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared at Callie with wide eyes.

Callie looked like she got the wind knocked out of her. She sat on the sofa that was behind her and put her head in her hands. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep herself from breaking out in tears in front of Arizona. Sobs racked her body as she thought 'My mom was right all along. This wasn't real. This isn't marriage.'

"No, Callie. No. Don't say that." Arizona said as she ran to kneel in front of her wife and pulled her close. Arizona couldn't believe what she just heard what Callie said.

Arizona did the only thing she could think of. She answered Callie's questions honestly.

"She didn't taste like you. Not in the least bit. You taste so sweet I can't get enough of you. She didn't taste like anything, or maybe she did. I didn't really pay attention. And the only reason I… she came twice is because I came twice. Please Callie. I love you."

Callie was too defeated to fight or push Arizona away from her. And she was slightly comforted in the fact that she was being held, not necessarily by Arizona just but anyone.

When Callie didn't respond Arizona continued, "I love you so much. And I'm so sorry I was so stupid. You ARE my wife. And this is real and I wanna make this up to you. I NEED to make this up to you. I love you so much and I NEED you. You are the love of my life; I can't live without you. I'll do anything, I swear. She was nothing and you are EVERYTHING. I didn't sleep with her to hurt you. It had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. Please, Callie."

Arizona pleaded with Callie as she removed her hand away from her face. Callie once told Arizona that all she needed to feel better was for her to kiss her. So Arizona inched closer to Callie. "I love you." Arizona breathed one last time as she moved closer to close the gap. Callie closed her eyes letting everything Arizona said sink in, she hadn't even realized Arizona was about to kiss her until she felt Arizona's breath on her lips and the slightest of graze against her lips. Callie immediately turned her head to the side to avoid Arizona's lips. Callie curled her lips inwards and licked them.

"You just told me that she came in your mouth and then you tried to kiss me." Callie told Arizona pulling away from her grasp and pushing Arizona to sit on her heels. Arizona now realizes how stupid of an idea that was.

"C-al… I-I'm sor.." Arizona choked. "You're sorry. I know." Callie said as she sniffled and wiped her eyes dry as she stood up.

Callie walked to the other couch and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to be out of town for a while and I'm going to take Sofia with me. I'll let you know when we're back." Callie said as she placed something on the table in front of the couch.

"Callie. Please don't go. Remember you said you wouldn't leave me. Remember. Please Callie." Arizona said begging Callie to stay with tears streaming down her face.

"I remember." Callie nodded. "But that was before you broke my heart." Callie said and then turned to make her way out of the apartment.

Arizona's shoulders slumped as she sobbed. Once she heard the door click closed she completely fell apart. She laid on the floor next to the couch and cried. 'She broke Callie's heart' was all she could think about. 'Callie was heart-broken because of her'. She cried for an hour and a half before she pulled herself off the floor to sit on the sofa. She needed to figure out how she was going to get Callie to forgive her.

Arizona looked at the table and saw what Callie left; it was her engagement ring, her wedding band, and her key to the apartment. Arizona grabbed all three items and got up from the couch. She needed to find Callie. She needed to hear Callie say that they can move past this. Where was she? She said she was leaving. Leaving where? Airport, that much was clear, she needed to go to the airport! Arizona grabbed her keys, purse and wallet and was out the door. She didn't even bother locking the door behind her. There was nothing that mattered to her in there anymore anyway.

Arizona made her way to the airport breaking pretty much every traffic law, good thing she wasn't pulled over. She parked her car in the drop off zone and ran towards the only airline Callie would fly with if she wasn't taking her dad's jet. "Hi. I'm… Do you have anyone by the name of Calliope Torres flying with you? She's my wife and she forgot her house keys and I just wanna make sure she gets them before she leaves."

The lady working behind the desk just smiled politely and said "Let me check. Last name you said was Torres?" Arizona nodded. "I'm sorry ma'am. There's no Calliope Torres flying with us." Arizona's shoulders fell. She knew where Callie was going; she was going home to Miami. Arizona walked away from the flight attendant and back to her car. She drove to the other side of the airport; the private strip that held the Torres family jet. 10 minutes later Arizona could see Callie getting out of the car with a sleeping Sofia in her arms while the driver pull their bags out of the trunk and gave them to one of the attendants.

"Callie! Wait, please." Arizona shouted as she ran up to Callie and held on to her hand for dear life.

"Arizona.." Callie said as she looked at their hands. "I can't. I have to go." Callie motioned to the plane with her head.

Arizona pulled the three items out of her pocket and held them up to Callie "Just tell me that we can survive this. Please. J-Just tell me that we're gonna be okay."

Arizona pulled the hand that was in her own, palm up so she could place the three items in her hand. If Callie took the items then she knew that they would be okay. Before Arizona could even place the items in her hand, Callie pulled her hand away. "I have to go" Callie said with a shaky voice. Callie knew what taking those things back meant and she wasn't sure that she could do that just yet. She needed to talk to her father and be away from anything and everything that reminded her of Arizona Robbins. Arizona leaned forward and gave the sleeping baby a lingering kiss on the back of her head and took one last breath before she pulled back. Sofia smelled like Callie; vanilla and coconut, her favorite scent.

Arizona's heart constricted in her chest as she watched Callie board the plane. She needed a plan to get

Callie back and she knew what she needed to do. She needed to face her demons head on and fight to keep her wife. The things she said to her wife about evening the score was something she didn't recognize and regrets greatly. She needed to find a counselor ASAP.

Arizona sat in the driver seat of her car and watched at the plane took off. She put her head on the steering wheel and said a silent prayer that her wife and child got to their destination safely.

Arizona started her car and wiped her eyes of any tears and began her drive home. Maybe she should call her mom, she would know what to do.

Callie left Seattle 10 days ago and she felt refreshed. She was able to clear her head and think about what she wanted to do. She got some good advice from her father and she learned that her father strayed from her mother once. She couldn't believe it, but all she really wanted to do was talk to her mom and see how she got over the whole cheating. But like usual her mother wasn't talking to her because she married a woman. However, her mother did finally start bonding with Sofia and that's more than she can ever ask. If she couldn't have her mother at least Sofia could have a grandmother.

After she put Sofia to sleep in her bed Callie made her way to the patio out back. She sat in the sand with a glass of wine as she buried her feet in the sand. Callie looked up at the stars thinking that maybe she would get a sign from above about what she should do. She wished more than anything that she would be able to get over Arizona's infidelity and move on with their marriage.

It was so easy for her to come to the conclusion that she would try and move past the fact that George had an affair with Izzie Stevens, but why was it so difficult for her to decide to move past the affair with Arizona? Love is love. Marriage is Marriage. She was in love with both Arizona and George. She was married to both Arizona and George. Shouldn't she give Arizona the same chance she gave George? She should try and work on her marriage with her wife like she tried with her husband.

Callie felt so conflicted; she had so many different thoughts running through her head and no one to talk to; no one to give it to her straight. She didn't want anyone to sugar coat anything.

"Mark, I wish you were here. You would help me through this. Better yet, this might not even be happening right now if you were here. Send me a sign. What do I do?"

Lucia was walking to the kitchen to set her wine glass in the sink when she saw her daughter asking for guidance from above. Her heart hurt for her daughter, she didn't understand her life choice to marry a woman but she didn't want her daughter's heart to break. She didn't know how Arizona could do this to her daughter after all she fought to get her blessing to accept them as wives.

Callie got up from the sand and walked into her house. She stopped in her tracks, shocked that her mom was standing right in front of her. "Mom." Callie said tears forming in her eyes.

Lucia's heart broke at the sight in front of her. She had never seen her daughter so broken. It was then that she realized that Callie's love for Arizona was real. "Oh mija" she said with arm wide open. Callie ran into her mother's embrace and cried. After a few minutes Callie pulled away from her mom and looked at her mom with a questioning look. Lucia motioned to the chairs on the patio for them to sit down.

"Your father told me about what happened with Arizona." The tears forming in Callie's eyes fell as she shook her head. She didn't want to talk to her mom about the affair. She wanted to talk to her mom about how she proceeded to be in a marriage where someone broke a vow. So she asked.

"How did you ummmm….what happened with you guys?" Callie asked. She knew their experiences weren't the same, she really just wanted to know how they moved passed it.

"Well, I had just given birth to Aria and he and I weren't getting along very well. He was always working and I was tired you know, from having the baby and was getting frustrated that he wasn't helping. Anyway, he got a new assistant and she was very….friendly and so we started fighting a lot. Then he started staying later and later at work, he was getting frustrated because you know, we couldn't be intimate for 2 months after the baby and so he went somewhere else. He said it was just one time and that it was the worst mistake of his life and that he would never do it again." Lucia said with a sigh as she finished her memory.

Callie just nodded her head. Basically her dad was horny and frustrated and couldn't wait to have sex with his wife. That was a terrible excuse. Then again there really isn't a good excuse to have an affair.

"But how did you guys….ya know. Get back on track?" Callie asked

"It wasn't easy. We talked a lot. We both had to work at the marriage. You know, I may have not been thrilled about you committing your life to a woman, but if you're going to act like a married woman, I'm going to treat you like one. You will not get a divorce, Calliope you committed a life and now you need to make it work. You will not disgrace this family by getting a divorce." Callie lowered her head at her mother's words. 'Did she want to get a divorce?' Callie was brought back from her own thoughts as her mother continued "Look at it this way, you get to win every argument from here on out and you get lots of expensive gifts and flowers all the time." Lucia smiled at Callie recalling how Carlos showed his affection and remorse, trying to lighten the mood. Callie just smiled. Lucia patted Callie on the leg before getting up and walking back in the house.

Callie stood outside for a few more minutes looking up at the stars. She loved looking at the stars they were so peaceful and they made her feel like all her problems were so small. She was just getting up to go back inside when she saw a shooting star. She smiled because she knew that it was the sign she was looking for. "Thanks Mark" Callie knew what she was going to do, she was going to work with Arizona on her marriage.

Callie made her way to the kitchen to set her glass in the sink, on her way she bumped into her mom on the way out. Callie hugged her mom tight "Thank you mom. I love you." "Te quero mucho, Mijita." Lucia said as she kissed Callie's cheek.

Callie made her way to her childhood room tired from the day. She would take a few more weeks to compose herself and think about how she's going to talk to Arizona.

Arizona laid on her bed thinking that she missed Callie so much. She missed her smile and her hair and the way she smelled. She rolled over to lay on Callie's pillow and inhaled her scent when her cell phone rang. Florida… She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"How could you cheat on my daughter? How could you betray her trust and sleep with someone who isn't your wife? You broke her heart and now you better make it up to her!"

"Ummmmm…..Lucia?" Arizona was confused. Lucia called her up yelling at her that she better make things right with her daughter… when she didn't even want them to get married in the first place!

"My daughter is heart-broken because of you! Now you are going to show her when she gets home that you love her and how sorry you are! Dinner, chocolates, flowers, jewelry, do you hear me?!"

"Yes but…." Arizona didn't understand what Lucia was saying, did she say WHEN she comes home?

"Good!" And with that Lucia hung up.

Arizona pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the screen, shocked at what just happened. Callie was going to come home. She's going to come home and I need to woo her. Flowers and chocolates and jewelry and romantic dinners, she could do this! But when? When was she coming home?!

Arizona cleaned the entire apartment spotless and made sure there were flowers in the living room; she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when Callie came home.

The next few days Arizona was on edge, she spent extra time attention to her appearance in the morning. Anytime she wasn't in surgery, she changed back into her street clothes. She wanted to make sure she looked good for her wife. She was nervous, she didn't know what to say or do when she would see Callie again. She had been seeing a therapist since the day after Callie left; she didn't want the plane crash to be an excuse for her to treat her wife like shit any more.

She relived every conversation she had with Callie since the crash during her sessions, she couldn't believe how nasty and hateful she was. She'd been going to her sessions she'd been going to her sessions 3 times a week for the past 3 weeks and she was finally starting to feel better about opening up about the crash. It was hard and she was starting to have nightmares again and she wished that Callie was there to hold her through the night. She felt so safe in Callie's embrace and she couldn't believe that she ruined something great.

It was 7:30 and she was tired, she worked a 13 hour shift and she was just now getting ready to leave. She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. She almost made it to the bottom floor when the doors opened on the second floor. She slouched in the back of the elevator leaning against the wall. She was looking at her shoes when she heard her voice. Her head snapped up, Callie was back. She was talking to Owen while carrying Sofia in her arms. Arizona was in awe, Callie looked great dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans and her black and white converse. Only she can make such a simple outfit look so sexy.

She was broken out of her trance when the elevator doors started to close. She tried making her way to her wife but, where the hell did all these people come from!? She made it to the doors right as they closed. She pushed the door open button rapidly hoping that it would open, then she pushed 2 hoping that the elevator would recognize the floor that it was on and open the doors again. She groaned in frustration when the elevator started it's descend. As soon as the elevator doors opened she ran to the stairs, she needed to get back up to the second floor, she needed to see her wife.

She burst out of the stair well door out of breath searching for the love of her life. She was no longer standing in the middle of the hall talking to Owen. She sighed in defeat when she thought that she missed her chance to say anything to her wife. She made her way to the elevators, the stairs already made her leg hurt, there was no way she could walk down them now. She was walking with her head down with her arms across her chest, she could feel the tears burn in her eyes. It wasn't until she felt her body collide with someone else that she was brought out of her daze.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying…." Arizona got lost in the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen staring back at her.

"MAMA!" Sofia screamed with her arms outstretched. The locked gaze was broken when Arizona felt her daughter fling herself into Arizona's arms.

"Hi baby." Arizona said kissing her daughters head while holding her close. "I missed you." Arizona said looking back into Callie's eyes.

Callie turned away, the intensity in Arizona's gaze was beginning to be too much for her. Pushing the down button to signal the elevator became very interesting. She could hear Arizona talking to Sofia about how much she loved her and how much she missed her while she was gone. Finally the elevator doors had opened, both Callie and Arizona stepped into the elevator with Sofia in Arizona's arms. Sofia was so happy to finally be with her mama again, she laid with her head on Arizona's shoulder never wanting to let go.

The elevator ride was silent and awkward, the only sound was coming from Arizona who was kissing her daughter's head repeatedly. Callie and Arizona made their way out of the hospital.

Callie finally broke the unbearable silence, "I'm going to be staying at the Archfield, you can keep Sof tonight if you want. I know she missed you." Arizona looked at Callie with a confused look on her face. She didn't understand why her wife was staying at a hotel instead of at home with her wife and daughter.

"But… I was thinking that we could have dinner at home….maybe talk?" Arizona shifted her gaze from Callie's face to her shoes suddenly feeling embarrassed. Realization finally hit her, her wife was heartbroken, of course she didn't want to be around her.

Callie didn't know what to say, she shook her head and looked at her shoes. "Arizona…I..I can't… not yet." Callie said looking back up at Arizona's face. Arizona nodded. "Okay. Umm.. Are you working tomorrow? I can bring Sofia to day care."

"I won't be back at work for a while. But I do have a few things to take care of in the morning so you can bring her to day care and I'll just pick her up after lunch.. in case you wanted to have lunch with her." Callie said looking at Sofia whose face was still buried in Arizona's neck. Their 2 year old really missed her mama.

Arizona nodded. She really wanted to know what Callie's plans where but she didn't feel like she had a right to ask. So she just said what she wanted to say for 3 weeks. "I'm really happy you're back. I really missed you." Arizona stared into the depths of Callie's brown eyes with unshed tears. Callie just nodded, gave Sofia a kiss on her head and started to walk away. Arizona took that moment to take in Callie's closeness. She could feel goose bumps start to spread across her skin. Callie made it two steps before hearing her name being called. She turned to see a sad smile on Arizona's face, "you look really pretty." Callie gave her a half smile and turned to walk the rest of the distance out of the hospital.

Watching Callie walk out of the hospital, Arizona hugged her little girl tight making a squeal come from the child. She was so happy to have her little girl in her arms. She looked from the little girl's smiling face to the parking lot where she caught Callie pulling out of the parking lot. She exhaled, she was ready to get her woman back. She would clear her schedule tomorrow so she didn't have any surgeries after lunch. She would spend lunch with Sofia like she told Callie, but she would wait for Callie at day care. Maybe she could get Sofia to convince Callie to get some ice cream. Arizona just wanted to spend time with Callie, she desperately wanted to hear her voice. Even if she wasn't the one being talked to; she always enjoyed hearing Callie and Sofia talk because they were so silly.

The next day Arizona was a nervous wreck, she hardly got any sleep. She had a great evening with her daughter; they ate lots of junk food, something Callie would not approve of. They watched movies until late at night. They cuddled on the couch while they watched movies and held her baby girl in her arms all night while Sofia slept peacefully. After Sofia fell asleep she kept rehearsing how she was going to ask Callie to join her and Sofia for ice cream. What if Callie said no? She didn't know if she could handle that. If Callie said no then, that meant that she should probably give her some more space. The problem with that was Arizona didn't want to give Callie more space. Arizona was ready to move forward; start to rebuild their relationship. It's been almost a month since Callie left to Miami. She wanted Callie to come back home. She missed lying down next to Callie every night being able to smell her hair, feel her skin, and hear her heart beat. She wanted her wife back and she would work damn hard to make sure that happened.

 _Hours later…_

Scrubbing out of her last surgery of the day, her hands began to shake. Letting out a breath as she looked up at the nurses as they wheeled out the patient she just finished with. "I can do this." Arizona said to herself out loud. After changing out of her scrubs, she made sure her hair and makeup was perfect, she wanted everything to be perfect for when she saw Callie. She thought that if she looked good it would be harder for Callie to say no to her.

After stopping by the cafeteria to pick up some food, she headed to day care. She had packed Sofia lunch knowing her little girl wouldn't eat anything they served. She grabbed a salad, Sofia hates green vegetables and that was the safest thing to eat in the cafeteria.

Walking in to the day care she spotted her little girl giving one of the day care nurses a hard time. Sofia threw a carrot at the nurse's face, terrible twos were not a myth people. I repeat, NOT A MYTH.

"I can take over for you." Arizona said to the nurse. The nurse got up from the toddler chair she was sitting at and let Arizona sit down. "Sofia, you're not supposed to throw food. That's not nice." Sofia looked at Arizona with a pout on her face. Oh no, we all know what's gonna come next. "No no no no no. It's okay baby. I'm not mad. Come on. Just eat your food. See yummy! Chicken nuggets! Do you want some ketchup?" Arizona was trying so hard to take her daughter's mind off of the fact that she was scolded for throwing food.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking up to Sofia as she poured some ketchup on the corner of the plate she knew her baby was still on the verge of tears.

"Sofia. Baby, come on. You love nuggets! Yummy!!!

With her fingers shoved in her mouth and tears filled to the brim, ready to spill over she looked at Arizona. "Mama." Sofia's lower lip started to quiver just before she shouted again. "MAMA" and then, the tantrum returned with a vengeance! "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

"Hey, Sof. Its okay. I'm right here." Arizona tried soothing the toddler in a sweet voice. She pulled Sofia into her lap and started rocking the child as she spoke sweetly in her ear. "It's okay big girl. No crying. Mama's right here. I'm right here."

Shaking her head the cries only got louder as Arizona continued to talk. Feeling anxious, Arizona stood up with her daughter in her arms and began pacing the nursery, "shhhhh.. it's okay big girl. I'm right here. No more crying."

Sofia never gave her this hard of a time. It was Callie that usually had to deal with the tantrums, and she was so good at it. She knew when to let Sofia self sooth and when to help her calm herself down. Arizona on the other hand hated hearing her daughter cry period the end.

"Dr. Robbins. Can I um... should I..." The day time nurse struggled with finishing her sentence.

"Should you what?" Arizona was starting to starting to get a little frustrated. Sofia was calling for her Mama, but she was right here. Why was she still crying.

"It's just that... When Dr. Torres came to check her on her this morning and to say she wouldn't be gone long, she said she might be fussy. She's coming into a new tooth." The day nurse said as she gestured to her cheek. "She also said if she was too restless to page her."

Mama. Sofia was calling for Callie. Arizona stood still with her daughter in her arms as the revelation hit her and caused her eyes to close for just a second.

"I can take care of my daughter. Thanks." Arizona said as she walked to the other side of the nursery holding her daughter just a little tighter as she let out a deep breath.

Sofia's cries started to lessen to hiccups as Arizona caught sight of the most beautiful raven hair in the window. Arizona's eyes following Callie as she walked to the nursery door.

Callie was busy typing on her phone so she didn't notice Arizona staring at her with adoration in her eyes.

Callie walked to the check in desk and offered the day nurse a genetic smile. One she gave everyone. Close lipped not showing her teeth but still big enough to give her eyes the most beautiful eye squint.

Arizona's mouth went dry as she allowed her eyes to travel down the length of Callie's body and back up again.

Red pumps dressed those beautiful feet. Pumps that made her legs go on for miles. Legs that have held her so close during times of passion. Legs that she started to make her mouth water.

When her eyes reached the hem of her black skirt her eyes were immediately pulled to the ass that she's spanked and pinched and loved and missed. _Breath!!!_ Arizona took in a deep breath and could smell Callie from all the way on the other side of the room.

She allowed her eyes to continue it's journey to where Callie's blouse hung open. Just modest enough to be professional but revealing enough to make Arizona's mouth overflow with drool. She was struggling to tear her gaze away from the gorgeous sight in front of her.

Words. She heard words. Her eyes traveled to Callie's just as Callie's gaze found hers. Her breath literally caught in her throat and she started coughing uncontrollably.

She set Sofia on the ground and allowed the toddler to run to her Mama.

"Hey baby! Nurse Becca told me about you throwing food. Sof. You know that's a no no." Callie told Sofia stern enough for her daughter to know it was not allowed but gentle enough not to make her cry. Sofia offered a smile and threw her arms around her neck as she buried her head in Callie's neck.

"You need to say sorry. You have to be nice to Nurse Becca or she's not gonna read to funny stories to you."

"Soee" Sofia shyly offered. And then looked up at Callie as if she just remembered who was just holding her. "Ma!" Sofia shouted as she made a surprise and excited face and she tapped Callie's shoulder to make sure she was paying attention. "Yuuu!! Ma!!! Mmeee!" Sofia said as she pointed in Arizona's direction.

Arizona finally getting her throat to stop coughing. She stood up straight and offered Callie a smile. She hoped her eyes weren't too red from the coughing fit.

Arizona took a deep breath as she took her first step towards the love of her life and her daughter. She could do this.

"He..." Arizona's voice came out hoarse. She swallowed some of the spit she just choked on to sooth her dry throat.

"Hey." Arizona offered again with a shy smile.

"Hey." Callie offered back. "Sorry Sofia gave you such a hard time. She's really been exercising her throwing arm lately.

"Yea. I was pretty surprised." Arizona responded not really knowing how to respond.

Silence.

"Well we should.." "I was wondering..." Arizona and Callie both spoke at the same time. "Go ahead." Callie offered Arizona.

"I um.. I was wondering if i could take you and Sof out for some ice cream. It's such a nice day outside. Maybe we could go for a walk in the park?" Arizona asked with her eyes pleading.

"Ma!!! Yea!!! Me go!" Sofia answered nodding her head. "Me go ice cee momee? Ma Peees!"

"I um..." Callie looked around the room overwhelmed by the pressure she was getting from her daughter and the intense gaze she was getting from her wife.

Finding the full lunch on the table that was probably her daughters. She let out a huff of air.

Callie's face said No and Arizona knew it. "She didn't have the best day at day care or eat any of her lunch..." Callie trailed off as she reached her hand to run her fingers through her hair.

"We could go to lunch. We could go get some food and we could go for a walk after. She'll be nice and tired for an afternoon nap." Arizona's eyes pleading.

Callie could never say no to Arizona. Just when she was about to cave, her phone rang. "I'm sorry. I have to take care of something. But you can keep her or I can take her with me."

Callie said as she silenced her phone and let it go to Voicemail. Arizona looked defeated and answered. "Oh. umm. yea. I'll keep her." Arizona said as she reached for Sofia.

"Nooooooo!!!! Maaaammm!!" Sofia started to whale and kick.

"Hey." Callie called out to Sofia sternly. "You behave. or mommy isn't taking you to get ice cream."

Sofia tucked her bottom lip out as she hid her face in Arizona's neck. "You're not gonna give me a kiss?" Callie asked as she leaned closer in. "Behave baby. okay?" Sofia leaned into Callie and gave her a kiss and nodded her head.

Arizona turned her head and leaned her forehead against Sofia's head and closed her eyes. She so badly wanted to lean in and give Callie a kiss too. She missed her wife so much and wished she could turn back time. She never thought she would be capable of hurting the one she loved most like this.

Callie turned to leave as she pulled her phone to her hear. Probably calling back her missed call.

"Callie." Arizona blurted out before she could even think twice about calling ot to her wife. "You... you look amazing." Arizona offered her a genuine smile.

Callie offered one back.

Butterflies. Instant butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

"She told me no... I mean. she didn't tell me no per say but she still didn't come. So here i am sitting in a diner mesmerized by my beautiful daughter She looks so much like Callie. She looks so adorable with spaghetti sauce all over her face and hands." Arizona thought as she sat next to her daughter picking at a Cesar Salad.

Callie has really been trying to develop Sofia's hand eye coordination with eating and using utensils. But Arizona couldn't help but love watching this little girl dig into her pasta with her cute little fingers. Looking down at her phone for the 10th time since we've sat down wondering if Callie was going to call or text her. She was so nervous in a good way at the thought of seeing her wife again today. When she told Callie she looked amazing, she smiled. And not a fake smile but an actual thank you smile... Granted it wasn't that gorgeous heart stopping smile that she uses to melt you heart with when she's super happy. But it was a genuine smile directed at her and that's what made her heart stop. Arizona couldn't help but smile as she replayed that event in her head.

Jumping up as her phone rang, she scrambled for it eager to hear that melodic voice. She physically deflated when she saw it wasn't Callie. It was her therapist, Dr. Wendy. She too didn't take her seriously with a name like that but she really challenged her. She didn't allow Arizona to shut down too easy and knew when to give Arizona a few minutes to process her thoughts.

"Hello. This is Dr. Robbins." Arizona answered professionally because it made her feel strong in public settings.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, I just wanted to confirm our appointment for tomorrow at 6."

"Yes, Wendy. I will be there." Arizona responded with an eye roll. She's been going to see a therapist since the day after Callie left. She'd went every day for 2 weeks and now her appointments were every Friday at 6pm.

"Just making sure. Is there anything you'd like to talk about now since you have me on the phone?"

Arizona knew she should probably mention that Callie returned but she couldn't. She knew Wendy would likely tell her to give Callie some space to get used to being back in Seattle. To get used to being back in Seattle and to adjust living apart from her wife. But that's what Arizona was afraid of. She didn't want Callie to get used to a life away from her wife. She wanted to remind Callie of the love they'd shared. The life they made.

"Nope." Arizona responded popping the P. "Mommee!" Sofia called to Arizona.

"Arizona. Who is that?" Arizona glanced at Sofia who had poured the spaghetti all over herself. Arizona exhaled a deep breath. "I gotta go." and with that hung up the phone.

"Sofia Robin Sloan Torres. You, my dear are about to get me into more trouble than I already am."

Arizona worked at getting Sofia cleaned up, wiping her hand and arms. She looked at Sofia's head and chuckled. "Maybe I should really stick to you using a spoon next time."

Wiping off the spaghetti sauce from her daughter's face, Sofia started to complain. "Noooo! No, Mommee!" Sofia pushing away Arizona's hands trying to get her to stop. When Arizona proceeded to clean her daughter's face Sofia began to cry.

Arizona explained, "Baby, your face is all dirty. We have to clean your face. I cannot take you home looking like this." _Home._ The hotel was not home. Home is where Arizona and Callie were together and happy. Just as Arizona was thinking this all through, how she was going to get Callie to move back home her phone rang.

Without looking at her phone, Arizona answered a little frustrated at her life's situation. "Hello."

A second of silence, "Hey. Umm... Everything okay?" Callie asked. She could hear Sofia crying in the background.

"Yea! Yup. Good. Everything is good." Arizona answered a little too chipper. Callie knew something was going on but didn't question it further. "Okay. Well, I'm back at the hotel so you can drop Sofia off anytime. Its getting kinda late and she needs to go down for her nap soon."

That statement just made Arizona feel all kinda of upset. Because for one, her wife and daughter were not at home with her. Two, because she knew the time her daughter needed to go down for an afternoon nap. She helped plan the schedule so Callie didn't need to to remind her. And Third!! Because Sofia was a mess and needed a bath but knew her daughter was tired enough to fall asleep on the 10 minute drive to the hotel. Which meant she would have to be woken up and to be given a bath. Which also meant Sofia was going to be cranky and not want to go down again.

Arizona sighed, "Okay. I'll drop her off in a few. We are just finishing lunch now."

Silence.

"Okay. Umm.. I'll just wait for you in the lobby. Bye." And with that Callie hung up.

"Mommee. Me have Iceece pees. Mommee pees!" Sofia asked nice and loud.

The waitress brought over the bill and an ice cream sundae. "I have one her age. She's very well mannered. Mine just demands ice cream. How old is she?"

"Umm.. She's 2 and a half years old." Arizona answered smiling ag her daughter.

"Oh my gosh. She's so talkative! You and and your husband must talk to her so much." She said looking at Arizona's ring finger and noticing her engagement ring and wedding band.

Putting cash on the table Arizona responded "Umm.. yea. My wife and I read to her constantly." Noticing Sofia was making herself a bigger mess with the ice cream in front of her.

Arizona got up to take her fussy daughter out of the high chair. "Noooo... Mommee peees! Icecee!"

"One more bite okay. Mama is waiting for us." Sofia nodded opening her mouth wide as Arizona fed her daughter a healthy spoon of ice cream. "Mmmmm yummy huh!" Arizona enthusiastically said to her daughter.

Sofia's smiled big smile caused some ice cream to dribble from the corners of her mouth. Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "Come on big girl. Let's go see Mama." Arizona glanced up and noticed the waitress was still standing there watching. "Have a nice day" Arizona smiled and walked out of the restuarant.

She was right. About half way to the hotel, Sofia fell asleep. Once at the hotel she carefully extracted her daughter from the car seat and carried her to the front doors of the Archfield. Once in the lobby Arizona noticed Callie sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee looking at some papers.

As Arizona approached Callie noticed her wife and child headed her way. Quickly putting away the papers in the Manila folder and greeted them. "Hey. What... in the world. Did you throw food at her or something?" Callie asked getting frustrated at the appearance of her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I turned away for a second and.. I'll help you give her a bath and put her back down."

"This is why we need to teach her to use forks and spoons." Callie stated pinching the bridge of her nose. Reaching for Sofia, Arizona took a step back. "Please let me help you give her a bath." Arizona asked pleading.

Callie let out a sigh. Should she let her help? Could she let her help?


	4. Fixing It 4

"She's gonna be cranky when we she wakes up and has to have a bath. I wanna be there to help with the crying and the cranky. I wanna help you put her back down for the rest of her nap. Please Callie. I need to be there for her...and for you."

Defense.

Callie wanted to respond defensively and scream to Arizona that she didn't want her help! She didn't NEED her help! She was heart broken and it was because of the woman standing in front of her.

On the night IT happened, her mind was constantly going back to her family. Arizona and Sofia. Was Sofia okay? Was she safe or scared. She couldn't remember if she packed her favorite stuffed animal to help comfort her.

Arizona. This night is crazy, was Arizona's leg giving her any trouble. Was she making sure to take a rest and massage her leg. Lunch. Did Arizona eat lunch? So many questions so many concerns. How could Arizona be with someone else while she was trying to keep her head focuses on her patients and doing everything she could not to run up to Peds and see her wife. Hug her wife. Kiss her wife. Make sure she was okay.

But. Callie kept cool. She remembered the conversations she'd had with her mother and talked about why Arizona had strayed from her marriage. It felt so odd, her mother defending someone she didn't like or approve of. But hearing from her mother of all people; someone who was impartial to Arizona put things in perspective. She related her own behavior to that of how a parent treats a child. But Callie explained that she couldn't help but hover. Arizona had been lost for 4 days and for those days, everyone around her gave her looks that said "I'm sorry for your loss". She couldn't help but want to make sure that Arizona was still alive and she wasn't dreaming. That she was happy comfortable at all times because of her new life alternation. She wanted to be the most accommodating wife she could be. It never occured to her that she was doing too much.

Talking with her mom, Lucia made one thing very clear . Just because Callie was upset with Arizona, it should not effect them parenting Sofia together.

Callie tried to rub the stress away from her forehead. She nodded. "I can take her if you'd like. She's getting kind heavy."

Arizona kissed Sofia's forehead and passed her to Callie. Arizona's hands tingled when Callie stepped closer. It took every fiber in Arizona's being not to grab Callie and just hold her close. Arizona inhaled deep through her nose and held in the essence of Callie. Her eyes watered remembering why she couldn't.

Arizona turned towards the elevator to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

Clearing her throat before she speaks, "So, Sofia calls me Mommy now.." Arizona left the statement open ended wondering if Callie was going to respond.

"Yea. Um. I think me calling my mom mommy confused her a little."

Arizona nodded her head. She could hear Callie's voice being unattached. It hurt her heart but she couldn't help but want to hear Callie's voice in any form. She could handle the yelling and screaming, it was the silence that killed her. It made her feel like Callie didn't care.

"How was Miami? How are your parents?" Terrible question. Arizona couldn't help but feel that she was saying the worst things. But she would continue saying stupid things because if she really said what she wanted to, Callie would dismiss her and she wanted more time in the presence of her family.

Callie just looked at her with an expression that said, _Are you seriously asking me how it was to be away from you?"_

Callie shrugged her shoulders "They're fine."

DING!

Finally, they both let out a silent breath of relief. Something about the elevator...

Callie walked to unlock the door. Pushing the door open, she allowed Arizona to walk in first.

Callie pointed to the dresser and asked as she walked into the bathroom, "Can you grab some clothes for her?"

Nodding her head, Arizona opened the first drawer to the right and froze. Callie's clothes were in the drawers. It didn't really hit her until then that Callie could be here a while. She'd unpacked her bags and settled them in the drawers. Callie might not be coming home and that thought terrified her.

Arizona was broken out of her thoughts when she heard whimpers coming from the bathroom. Callie was waking up Sofia. Closing the drawer and quickly opening another drawer going the find Sofia's clothes so she can get in the bathroom to help Callie bathe their daughter.

Finding a pair of sweat pants, underwear, and a long sleeve sleep shirt that Arizona had never seen before, she laid them on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey big girl! Please don't cry. We just have to clean you up a bit okay?" Arizona tried to sooth the fussy toddler.

"I think we can just wipe her down really going and then I can give her a bath when she wakes up. You know how I hate when she goes to sleep with wet hair and there's no way she's going to let us blow dry her hair."

Arizona nodded her head as accepted the cloth from Arizona and began wiping her daughter clean.

15 minutes after fighting with a fussy toddler, they were finally able to dress Sofia. Now for the real fun part, putting her back to sleep. She was asleep for less than 15 minutes but she felt that was enough and did not want to go back to sleep. But she also felt the discomfort of heavy eyelids and battled with herself internally.

Callie heated up some milk in the kitchenette to give Sofia a bottle. Callie had started to wean her off of bottles and really only gave her one when she was having a very bad day. Right now was looking like one of those times. Sofia was screaming and flailing her arms and legs in every direction possible.

Rushing it to Arizona before she ended up with an injuries, Arizona offered an eager Sofia the bottle.

Soothing Sofia with a low Shhhhhhh sound and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, Arizona started pacing the room with a bounce in her step.

With Sofia starting to relax, Arizona was allowed to take in the hotel room. Callie had a crib next to the bed and a few pictures on the dresser because they were Sofia's favorite photos. But something that peaked Arizona's interest was on the desk next to Callie's laptop. Papers scattered about with manilla envelopes to match. She was about to inspect the papers when Callie returned from cleaning up the bathroom.

Callie saw was Arizona was looking at and walked to clean up the mess on the desk.

"Thanks for staying to help me put her back down." Callie said without making eye contact and shoved all the papers in her messenger bag.

Arizona looked at the sleeping child in her arms and couldn't help but place a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "She's so beautiful. She looks just like you."

Callie recognized the compliment was more for her than for Sofia. Clearing her throat Callie said, "She looks like she's out. You can just lay her on the bed."

Arizona watched Callies cheeks flush before she turned to place her bag in the corner of the room. Walking to the bed Arizona began placing Sofia on the bed when Sofia started to fuss. Pulling the child back to her body, she sat on the bed and shifted Sofia in her arms so she was cradling her. Arizona waited until Sofia looked like she was back into her dream like state before she shifted the little girl to the bed. With small whimpers falling from her mouth, Arizona pulled Sofia's blanket tighter around her to make her feel more secure. Sure enough the whimpers were gone almost as fast as the started.

Standing from the bed she felt the nerves set in. Sofia was now asleep so her job here was done. Callie thanked her again for helping her with Sofia and lead her to the door.

Arizona's nerves were getting worse with the closer they got to the door. She needed to say something to Callie but knew that she should just stay quiet and not rush Callie to come home.

Arizona stopped abruptly just short of the door and turned to Callie, "When can have Sofia again?" She got out as fast as she could. Not waiting to hear Callie's response she began again. "I have surgery planned all day for the next few days but I can move stuff around. Any day any time. I just want to see her and spend time with her. I can take her to day care. What ever you need Callie I'll do it."

Arizona waited with pleading eyes.


	5. Fixing It 5

Callie could see Arizona was pleading with her. She was never able to say no to Arizona. Just when she was about to respond something caught her eye.

There hanging from Arizona's neck Callie's necklace that she'd gotten for Valentine's day all those years ago. Hanging from the chain, Callie's engagement ring and wedding band. They sat laid right next to Arizona's own necklace; the one Callie had given her for Valentine's day. Callie couldn't look away. She felt as if she was in a trance.

Arizona looked down at what Callie was staring at. She took a chance and reached for Callie's fingers. She brushed her index finges along Callie's pinky fingers timidly asking for permission to hold her hands.

Breaking from the trance, Callie pulled her hands to her face and ran them through her hair while taking a deep breath. "Um. Yea. I'll Call you tomorrow and let you know. We can set up a schedule. Bouncing Sofia from place to place is confusing her I'm sure. So.. I'll call you tomorrow so we can make some arrangements."

Callie walked the remaining distance to the door and opened it for Arizona.

Arizona stared one more time at her sleeping daughter before turning to leave. Walking past Callie, she gave her the best smile she could come up with. Even though she was sad as hell, she was still grateful that Callie allowed her up to help with Sofia's bath an nap.

Arizona didn't want to say Bye or Goodnight because those words meant the ending of something. So instead she said, "I'll be see you..."

At the words, Callie's eyes immediately started to fill with tears. She remembered all the times she and Arizona would listen to music as they cooked dinner and take breaks to slow dance with one another and steal kisses. This was Callie's favorite song to sing to her wife. Billy Holiday. There was just something about Billy Holiday that could just melt you. And that's Callie had gotten so emotional at those words.

Arizona saw the tears well in Callie's eyes and immediately tears began to well then in hers as well. She didn't think those words would have that effect on her wife like they used to. Arizona felt so hopeful at those tears in Callie's eyes. She knew there was some sort of sliver of hope that Callie still loved her.

"Bye" Callie whispered.

And with that the door was shut...

 **9pm**

Callie had just finished putting Sofia down for bed and sat in her desk chair with a glass of wine. Her mind kept wondering to earlier in the day when Arizona had been here. She was feeling so confused. She couldn't help but feel comforted and at peace with her wife being so close to her. The way she comforted Sofia and was able to sooth her back to sleep, it made her hear so warm she had to excuse herself to "clean up the bathroom".

Callie was looking at the papers in her hand. The papers were of house listings in the area. A million different things were being taken into consideration. Is there a yard? Is it fenced? How big is it? What features does the kitchen have. How far is it from the hospital? What is the neighborhood like? What are the schools like?

So many factors to take into factor. Then there were the other questions she thought of. Should she get a one story bedroom or two. Is the bathroom wheelchair friendly? What is the front walkway paved with?

Callie had been running around from house to house with her realtor looking for the perfect house. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly but she would know it when she saw it.

Sitting with two listings of houses in her hands wondering which she should make an appointment to go see next, she heard the thunder rattle through the doors. Due to the bad rain storm it had taken her a little extra time for Sofia to fall into a restful sleep. The storm sounded like it was getting worse as time continued. The thunder was getting so loud she worried it would wake her daughter.

Getting up to close the curtains all the way so it drowns out the sound filtering in the room. Just as she was about to walk into the bathroom and take a shower before cuddling in next to Sofia for some late night mindless tv, she heard knocking at the door. Looking at her watch, wondering who would be knocking on her hotel room door at 10 at night she looked through the peek hole before resting her head on the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to find her Arizona soaked head to toe as she had walked from their apartment 15 blocks over.

"You can't stay here anymore. You can't stay here anymore because you need to come home. because we need to talk. I've been reading this book and it says we need to talk." Arizona rambled as soon as Callie opened the door and started waving a book emphasizing her words.

"See! Right here! We need to talk." Arizona said pointing at one of the chapter titles of the book. "You have to ask me questions and and need to answer the questions you ask me. And I know you're gonna get mad and you're gonna yell at me but I... I just need you to yell at me. Because I know I suck as a wife. I suck. I cheated. I had sex with someone else. And I was evil about..." Arizona swallowed hard trying to get everything out. "...about my leg. And what I said..." Arizona's tears started to fall without any indication of stopping. Hearing what Arizona was saying Calling couldn't help but close her eyes and try and keep her tears at bay.

"I swear to you Callie. I promise with all my heart at soul that I will never che...never even look at anyone else again! I love you so much. And I will keep loving you until the end of time and even after that." Chancing take a step forward with a squishy sound coming from her sopping wet shoes.

"This isn't our ending, Calliope. You and me, we're supposed to have tons of kids and be old together and hold hands while we sing on the porch. This is not how we end because we don't. Please tell me we aren't ending."

After leaving Callies room, a million different things ran through Arizona's head. What could possibly be held in that envelope. And then it hit her. Divorce papers. After that though hit her, she ran to the book store and bought 4 books on overcoming an affair. She was about half way through with one book and had to tell Callie about it. The entire time reading her foot had been bouncing and her heart was pounding. Getting in her car just as the thunder was getting louder, and the rain really started coming down. About 2 blocks away she started feeling lightheaded and decided driving wasn't a good idea, so she walked as fast as she could to Callie's door.

Arizona's heart felt as if was beating out of her chest her entire speech. She didn't really know what she was saying exactly she just knew she was talking.

 **BOOOOM!!!!!!**

With the loud struck of thunder Arizona's erraerratic breathing got more shallow and continued to repeat "Please Callie. Please tell me we aren't ending." Over and over. Callie saw Arizona's eyes glaze over and she knew. Arizona was having a panic attack. She had seen Arizona wake up in the middle of the night once with night terrors. But this was different.

"Arizona." Callie tried getting her attention. "Arizona!" she tried a little stronger. Cupping Arizona's face with her hands she brushed away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. "Hey! Shhhh! Hey." Pulling her wife towards her in the room. She held her close. Callie felt Arizona wrap her arms tightly around her and bury her cold nose into her neck. Feeling Arizona completely falling apart,body racking with sobs, she lowered them to the floor. After about an hour of Arizona and Callie both crying into each others arms, Arizona pulled back and looked into Callie's eyes, "Please Calliope. Come home with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing the pain in Callie's face Arizona knew the answer. Callie wouldn't be coming home with her. It hurt. It hurt Arizona to see that pained expression on her wife's face. And to know she's the reason for it.

Callie opened her mouth to say something. Anything really but nothing would come out. Callie's eyes pleaded with Arizona to understand.

Arizona began to withdraw herself from Callie's embrace with an understanding nod but kept her head hanging low.

"I umm.. I'm going to just..." Arizona said gesturing to the door. Just as Arizona was almost out of Callie's arms, Callie tightened her hold on Arizona's hands.

"You know I can't let you leave until you're okay...and have had a shower and are wearing dry clothes." Callie said standing up helping Arizona to her feet but never letting go of Arizona's hands.

"I'm okay." Arizona tried pulling her hands free but Callie just kept her grip firm.

"Arizona please..." Callie tried but was cut off.

"Callie! What do you even care?!" Arizona argued.

"I care okay!" Callie argued back letting Arizona's hands fall from her own. "I can't not care! I've tried and it just...It isn't working! You hurt me so much!..." Callie yelled unable to hold back her emotions, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I... Will you please just take a damn shower and put on some dry clothes!"

Callie walked away from Arizona to get her some warm pants and a hooded sweat shirt. Walking to where the dresser was, her gaze fell on their sleeping daughter. Sofia was unfazed by the shouting and looked to be in a blissful sleep. Taking a deep breath before opening the dresser to grab what she needed, she thought to herself. _I can't believe she thought that I don't care._

Walking back to the bathroom, she heard the water running through the cracked door. She was thankful this particular shower did have a seat inside. She would have felt so bad making Arizona shower only to sit on the floor while she did.

Callie waited outside the door, gathering her barings. What if Arizona was getting undressed and she just walked in? The thought of a naked Arizona made her frustrated because she couldn't help but want her. She felt so confused because although she wanted Arizona, she couldn't bare the thought of Arizona touching her. She was unable to allow herself to vulnerable to her wife in that way just yet.

Callie was broken out of her thoughts once she heard the water being splashed around. She quietly entered the bathroom and set the clothes on top of the toilet without chancing a look at the steaming glass door.

She busied herself with the tv. Turning it on and immediately muting it. She tried to concentrate on the competitive cooking show and tried to come up with her own recipe for those secret ingredients. It worked for a while, but was immediately brought back once she heard the shower turn off. She wondered if Arizona would be okay getting out on her own. She listen carefully for any distress calls or thudding noises but was happy when she heard none.

Feeling the toddler next to her start to stir, she tried to wrap her blanket around her just a little bit tighter so she felt a secure hold around her but it was too late. Brown eyes were beginning to flutter open no matter how much she tried to sooth her, Sofia was awake.

Looking up at her mama she couldn't help but smile. Wiggling her arms free from the blanket she reached for Callie's hair.

"You need to go back to mimis." Sofia just shook her head with a toothy smile. Sitting up Sofia launched her body at Callie with a giggle. Callie couldn't help but smile at the little girl's antics. Trying to distract her with cuddles. Callie looked up at the tv and changed the channel. She put on some late night cartoons for her daughter and sat her up on the pillows. Callie couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful mini me, she was mesmerized. And then... the bathroom door opened. Arizona emerged with a slight limp.

Happy to see her mommy, Sofia quickly stood up and wobbled to Arizona. Not quite as gentle as she did Callie, Sofia launched her body towards Arizona. Barely able to keep her balance, Arizona carried the little girl and set her on the bed. "Hi big girl, what are you doing awake?"

"Momee flay?" Sofia asked with her fingers in her mouth. "No no baby. It's not play time. Come on. Lay down."

Sofia climbed up to the pillows and snuggled in her blanket. Without thinking, Arizona followed close behind and also laided down next to her daughter. Callie couldn't look away from the pair.

Arizona found Callie's eyes, "I'm sorry. I should go."

"No Momee! No go!!!!" Sofia pleaded and started to ball her little eyes out. She was so comfortable with having her moms around. She'd miss Arizona so much while she and her mama were in Miami.

"Um... Can you actually watch her while I take a shower? I won't take long."

"Of course." Arizona said and immediately tried to sooth the crying child as she tried to hold back tears, while Callie picked her clothes from the dresser. Arizona was hit again with a flood of emotions as she remembered her time here, in the hotel room with her wife and daughter were temporary. All her stuff, and the majority of their's were still in apartment 502 across the street from the hospital. Her wife's life was separate from her own.

Scratching Sofia's head always seemed to sooth them both. She loved the feel of Sofia's hair flowing through her fingers. She remembered when her virgin baby hairs had just reached her shoulders and had the cutest curls. Now her still virgin baby hair is flowing down her back in lose beach waves. She wondered when she and Callie would decide to cut it. Or.. rather Callie because she didn't think her wife would let her decide anything. Then again, maybe she would.

Arizona continued to stroke Sofia's head as she thought about what happened earlier. She hated when she was unable to express her emotions in a calm and controlled manner. She felt a little embarrassed at her panic attack. Though she knew it was definitely bound to happen sooner or later, she just hoped she was alone when it happened. But then, she remembered. She remembered what Callie said. She cared. Callie cared about her. That thought made her want to smile, but then she remembered how Callie said it. As if she didn't want to care about her anymore. And that thought made her heart sink.

Arizona was determined to show Callie how sorry she was for the mistake she made. She thought back to when they first met. How she'd told Callie she wouldn't go out with her because she was a new born only to try her best to woo her and convince Callie she should go on a second date with her. She also recalled the countless cups of coffee she'd sent to her via intern with cute drawings or notes written on the cup. Arizona wondered why she stopped doing that. It didn't matter though, she decided she was going to do a better job at not only telling Callie she loved her but she was going to show her anyway she could.

Arizona's mind wondered to every thoughtful thing she'd ever done for Callie, how her smile would spread so big her eyes would make the cutest squint. As Arizona's mind continued to recall these memories, her eyes began to flutter shut. Before she knew it, she'd fallen into a deep sleep, dreaming of her wife and happier times.

Emerging from the bathroom with drooping eyelids, Callie noticed the light snoring coming from Arizona. It was an emotional day for both of them but it definitely took a toll on Arizona. Callie stood at the doorway wondering if helping Arizona out of her leg would be overstepping. What if Arizona woke up and didn't want to stay. Then she would be caught in a weird position.

Loud thunder bringing her out of her thoughts, there was no was she was letting Arizona go anywhere tonight. Callie decided Arizona would be more comfortable letting her residual limb rest for the night, Callie removed her prosthetic as gently as possible. Just as Callie was crawling into the other side of the bed, Sofia flung her arms out and smacked Arizona in the face. Callie was surprised Arizona didn't wake up. Not wanting to risk any worse harm to Arizona because Sofia only got worse as the night progressed, Callie moved Sofia to her crib next to the bed. Callie hesitated for a second before getting in bed next to her wife. Taking a deep breath just before lifting the comforter and climbing in. She could do this was the last thing she told herself before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Fixing It 7

Arizona felt a tickle on her face before her eyes fluttered open. She was met with a raven mane covering half her face. Taking in a deep breath before allowing her eyes to flutter closed again. She felt so relaxed having Callie's hair covering her face because she was so close. A few moments passed before Arizona was hit with the realization that she was actually in bed with her wife.

Opening her eyes, Arizona leaned up on her elbow to take in the sleeping form next to her. Callie looked so peaceful she could help but dip her nose into the nape of her neck. Arizona was grateful that Callie was such a heavy sleeper. She did feel kind of bad for invading Callie's personal space, but she couldn't help her subconscious drifting towards her wife and holding her during the few hours she'd been asleep. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, it read just after 3am. Arizona hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. It wasn't until so shifted her body just a little bit closer to Callie so that her chest was slightly touching Callie's back did she notice her leg was removed and so were the pajama pants Callie had given her to sleep in. Arizona looked down again at her amazing wife and again berated herself for being stupid enough to cheat on her wife. She couldn't help but let her lips drift to Callie's shoulder and place the softest of kisses before laying her head back down on the same pillow as her wife.

Just as Arizona was drifting off into the most peaceful night's sleep she's had in over a month, her pager went off. Arizona shot out of bed and rushed to put her leg on and dug through her purse to find the cooperate. She really didn't want to wake her wife or daughter. Finding her phone she quickly called the hospital to notify them she would be on her way. Before leaving the room, she gave Callie's sleeping form one last glance. Arizona felt bad that she was leaving without saying anything to Callie.

When they had first started having sleep overs they made it a point to wake each other and let them know they were being called in, so the other wouldn't wake up alone. Arizona recalled this memory on her way down to the lobby.

 _She and Callie had been going out about 3 months now and sleep overs were starting to happen more regularly. Arizona had been paged in around 4am for the 5th straight morning, she was exhaust. A family's kids kept getting sick and she couldn't figure out why. Getting up like she had done 2 nights ago when she last spent the night with Callie, quietly put her clothes on and ran out the door._

 _It wasn't until almost 10:30 later that morning that Arizona caught Callie in the stairwell making her way to the Ortho floor. "Hey Houdini." Callie called out with a teasing smile. Arizona couldn't help but let off a cute giggle that gave Callie butterflies. Coming to a halt on the step above Callie, making Arizona just over 2 inches taller than her, "I'm sorry. I got paged and you just looked to peaceful." Arizona grabbing the lapels of Callie's jacket and bringing her lips towards her. "Forgive me?" Arizona asked before lightly brushing her lips over Callie's._

 _Callie couldn't help but wrap her arms around Arizona's waist, bringing their chests flushed against each others. "This is strike 2 for you Robbins, one more time and you're gonna be in big trouble." Callie said to her girlfriend jokingly but they both knew she was being serious. "Big trouble huh?" Arizona responded with teasing eyes. Callie stepped up on the same step as Arizona and maneuvered them so Arizona's back was against the rail and nodded her head as she let her lips ghost over girlfriend's, "Very big trouble." Feeling Callie's breath on her lips, Arizona couldn't help but lower her eyelids, anticipating a passionate kiss from her hot girlfriend. Arizona's hands that were still gripping Callie's lapels, pulled her closer to her wanting to feel Callie's lips on hers. Feeling the resistance from her girlfriend, Arizona's eyes fluttered open only to find Callie's smug grin on her face. Arizona pouted at Callie's teasing, "I just want a..." Getting cut off my her girlfriend shoving her tongue in her mouth, Arizona couldn't help but moan when she felt Callie's teeth raking over her top lip and then feeling her sucking on said lip. Leaning in for another kiss, Arizona was met with air. Arizona again opened her eyes and found Callie ascending the stairs as she threw the sexiest smile and wink over her shoulder "I'll be seeing you, Dr. Robbins."_

Arizona was brought back to the present when the elevator sounded she'd arrived on the main floor. She hurried to the front desk concierge. "Hi, um I just got paged into work and my wife is still sleeping upstairs. I was wondering if there was anyway you can send her a wake up call via room service. French toast, sausage, some scrambled eggs and coffee. Definitely some coffee. Oh! and is there anyway you can get ahold of like a sunflower or like a daisy or like a white lily? and put that on her tray?? oh! and if i can have a piece of paper and a pen."

"Yes. I'm sure we can arrange that. What room is your wife in?" The nice concierge asked handing Arizona a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Um.. We're on the 12th floor. I believe it's room 1225. Dr. Torres." Arizona said focusing on moving her pen the right way, trying to get all of the details right.

"Ah! Yes. Dr. Torres. And what time shall I send breakfast up?"

After putting the finishing touches on the paper, she quickly folds it, writing her wife's name on top of the folded paper in bold bubble print. "Um.. if you can send it up at 8:10 this morning that would be amazing. And if you can have this note delivered with her breakfast too. Thank you!" And Arizona rushed to the door.

Remembering her car was 2 blocks down, she jumped into a waiting taxi out front. "Grey Sloan Memorial please." She guessed she could use this time to think about her next move.

Hours pass by and Callie is being woken up by a screaming child. "Mama!!! I go pee!!!" Callie shot out of bed and reached for Sofia, "Hold on Sof. We gotta get to the potty. I'm sorry baby. I should have woken up earlier." Getting Sofia to the toilet and sitting the little girl down on it. As soon as Sofia's butt hit the toilet she said"I fnsh mama." Taking a deep breath Callie wondered where Arizona was. She was excited to see Sof more vocal about potty training and wanted Arizona to be envoled. She was also a little frustrated at the fact Arizona wasn't there, but even more frustrated because, why would Arizona stay the night with her? They were separated at the moment and they weren't exactly talking nicely to each other last night so of course Arizona was going to hide behind work, like she always did.

Taking off Sofia's pull up off her dangling legs, Callie noticed Sofia indeed no longer needed to pee. "Great job Sof! You did so good!" Giving her daughter a high five before helping her off the toilet. Before Callie could grab the toddler to rinse her off in the tub, the little girl was out the door.

"Hey! We gotta get you in the tub! Get back over here, Crazy!" Callie called out to her pantsless daughter. Getting the bathroom in order for a nice quick rinse off, Callie entered the room with her arms raised over her head like a monster. Quietly stomping her feet towards her daughter "Raaaaaaawrrrrr!!!!!" Sofia couldn't help but let out an excited squeal and laughed at her mama's antics. Callie loved being playful with her daughter. Callie grabbed Sofia and held her above her head and made airplane noises. Again Sofia let out loud squeals of laughter.

Setting Sofia in the tub and watching her splash around in the warm water, Callie couldn't believe there was ever a time where she couldn't get out of bed and missed this. For almost a week she stayed in bed and cried her eyes out while her parents took care of Sofia. She was so grateful to have her father so willing to help with her daughter, but it wasn't until she overheard her mother singing Sofia a song that used to be sung to her when she was little. That was the day she'd got out of bed and joined her family for dinner. Although she didn't eat or talk much, she just had to see her mother interact with her daughter. Lucia only stayed a few minutes before she was called into work, but the smile she gave Sofia though out her time at the table.

Being brought out of her thoughts by her daughter splashing water at her, "Okay. You're done." Getting Sofia dressed, "What are we going to get for breakfast huh?" Just as Callie finished putting on Sofia's shoes, there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, she wondered who could be knocking at her door at 8:10am.. She remembered Arizona saying she was in surgery all day. Looking though the peek hole, and then opening the door with wonder. "Hi, umm... I didn't order this." "Good morning Dr. Torres. Yes. Your wife had this sent up when she left this morning. She wanted this note to be delivered to you."


End file.
